Talk:V/'s Recommended Games Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- This totally needs to be more comprehensive. Can we add something to the main page to encourage people to add their own damn entries? Not to be a giant faggot, but it would be nice. Maybe some spamming on the chons too, I dunno. SelfTitledAlbum 19:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. You can edit it, right? As for spamming, you can do that too. I can only spam so much, after all. :3 Kotep 22:40, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Most definitely can do. On a side note, damn, the wiki engine is awesome, I'd use it to write papers. SelfTitledAlbum 04:27, 26 July 2009 (UTC) So, hold on a second. Can we add games that we enjoyed and think others should try out, or do they have to go through an evaluation first? Butchy 21:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Addition of Metacritic or Mobygames scores, Turbo-Grafx 16 and other consoles While I am grateful for this desk reference to all the best (and sometimes hidden) games for all these systems, I feel that some people might try to sneak in undeserving games. Shouldn't there be an outside score (from Metacritic, for example) to go along with these games? And I feel that some consoles are underrepresented, such as the Turbo-Grafx 16. There had to be a couple of games that were worthwhile. Also, since PC gaming spans a much wider timespan than even long-lived consoles such as the PS2, shouldn't we include the year they were released in, along with the OS version and whether it's XP, Vista or 7 compatible? Maybe a link to DOSBox with instructions on how to run these games? Or is that leaning towards iffy territory? Metacritic would be alright with me, and the PS3 page has that sort-of set up with colors. Could also be done with icons, or another box. If there are incompatibilities, then that would be a good thing to list in the description. If you have to use DOSBox to run a game, note that too, but I'd be a little concerned if we start giving out links or instructions on how to pirate games. I just want to keep things on the safe side of Wikia's policies. Kotep 18:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) -- Maybe the table could go something like this Game | Summary | Original| Compatibility | (Year) |-------------| Platform| WinXP|Vista|7 | --Chanpuru 16:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I'd like to mention that if there's any "undeserving" games, that the users would probably agree to take them off. There's a few here that I'm personally not fond of ("I'm OK"? Seriously?), but I'm not sure someone should go out of his or her way to take them out without the approval of others. I think it just comes down to personal opinion and experience. If there was some sort of non-official critic system that worked similar to metacritic, with appropriate commentary and scoring (both being from reasonable people, as opposed to spammers), I think it would be neat to use that. As far as I know, such a site doesn't exist though. Some have mentioned games not being "critically-panned", but still being good games, and I think if they had to vouch for that, they likely could. There are some games critics aren't fond of that are actually decent to good, and are sometimes ragged on for absolutely ridiculous reasons. I also think there are also some games that should simply be played for an experience, such as the first Dragon Quest for RPG fans, for various respective reasons. I'm not entirely against using metacritic, but I'm not all for it either. However, I would like to mention that this is "/v/'s recommended wiki", not Metacritic's. The more official you go, the less personal the recommendations become, which was kind of the point of doing lists like this to begin with, or at least my reason. Sorry if I rambled on or my argument doesn't have much support to it, I'm a bit tired. --Dejiko 03:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) There is a TurboGrafx page Can we please have it added to the 4th gen list??? --MFGreth The Freeware games page The freeware games page should totally be added to the Others section. - MFGreth1 04:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Do we really need an iPhone section? iPhone gaming is fucking trash. I say we just get rid of it. I mean, how many of you actually own the iPhone? How many people own a TurboGrafx-16? Kotep 05:13, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Not many but the TurboGrafx-16 is a gaming console. The iPhone is a cell phone. :Some /v/irgins may have an iPhone, and may want to know what games they can fucking put on it. Why are you so angry at the iPhone? Did it beat you up and steal your lunch money? - MFGreth1 16:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Some guy just tried to put iPhone into the current gen list. I think it's wrong to do so. Anyone agrees/disagrees? :Well, technically it's not wrong, but the iPhone is better off in the section it's in. - MFGreth1 17:32, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Has there been any discussion of a Master System+Game Gear section? :OK. You don't need to make description to every game, other people would be glad to help with those (including me)!--Sataaa 19:56, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Sataaa. I'll try making a page now, but I'm new to this thing, so I might have a bit of trouble. --Dejiko 01:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Well, it's done, but I'm going to take a break and maybe go to sleep here in a minute. If anyone else can give me a hand, I'd really appreciate it. http://vsrecommendedgames.wikia.com/wiki/Master_System_and_Game_Gear --Dejiko 01:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I streamlined your page, Dejiko, creating the tables, adding the Sega logo, etc etc etc. Thanks for all the work you've been doing lately, by the way. MFGreth1 16:28, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks again, MFGreth1. I'm still new to this whole wikia/wiki page stuff, so until I get it down, I'll be thankful for all the help I get. --Dejiko 02:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I think we should add a guide to Emulation Do you think adding a guide to emulation with all the best emulators and settings would be a good idea? :I think that MAYBE PSOne, PS2 and Mame might need some explanation, but the rest are pretty straight forward.--Sataaa 18:41, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :There are a million fucking guides on the internet on emulation, the how to's, and what emulators to use. It's a simple google search away. A waste of space, honestly. MFGreth1 16:27, September 14, 2009 (UTC) A WORD OF ADVICE! If you are creating a new page (or editing an old page) and adding a table, here's some advice: - In Table properties, change cell spacing to ZERO, and cell padding to THREE. This will make the table consistent with the other tables in this wiki, and then I won't have to go changing it for you later. -Again in table properties, change the 'Headers' to BOTH. This way you won't have to manually bold every game's title or the title of the columns. EASY! - MFGreth1 17:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC)